leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Katsuya
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Katsuya | jname=カツヤ | tmname=Katsuya | text=white | slogan=no | image=Katsuya.png | size=200px | caption=Katsuya| age=no | years= | gender=Male | hometown=Unknown | region=Unknown | relatives=Manami (sister) | trainer=no | game=no | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=no | manga=yes | roundnum=TA01 | roundname=A Meeting of Fate | }} (Japanese: カツヤ Katsuya) is a main character from the Pokémon Try Adventure manga. Character Katsuya is adventurous and has good battling skills. He was shown to have taken care of his Pokémon well and would often solve problems with them and his friends. History Katsuya went on a journey with Soro and Toki. They encountered a who came from underground and destroyed a house. Katsuya went after it using a wooden board. As he and his friends were about to get past a cliff, Katsuya had Soro send out in order to save themselves. Bronzong redirected Katsuya and his friends back to the Steelix. Katsuya sent out his Pokémon to rescue a person who was on there. The person revealed himself to be a girl named Caty who decided to join the three boys. The four friends head to Meragura Volcano. As Katsuya and company bunny hop on the ledges to get there, he gets attacked by a group of , , and along with their evolved forms. While Katsuya was trying to pull Soro up to safety, Katsuya prevented the Pokémon from attacking them by defending himself with his own. After getting Soro back to the ground, Katsuya was about to meet his end until Toki rescued him while riding on his , Kururu. Katsuya finally made it to the volcano site and was informed by one of the villagers about a who resides there. Inside the cave of the volcano, the group get attacked by some and Pokémon. Katsuya was able to get help from Soro who was normally cowardly about this at first when a was attacking him. With the Tangrowth caught by Soro, they group gets another message from Mister Crow. Afterwards, they continue onwards in the cave where they were told about Heatran being at the location. An attacked Katsuya and Soro. When Soro tried battling it with his Tangrowth, Entei easily defeated it. Katsuya took his place and battled it with his , Hikoza. Entei then took Katsuya and Soro deeper in the cave where Heatran started to attack. However, Heatran was trying to tell them the situation happening in the core of the volcano. Arriving at the core, Katsuya tells his Pokémon to attack the lava-shaped ball to prevent it from erupting. Heatran then has them to attack it as well, which stopped the volcano from erupting. Katsuya and the gang get recognized by the villagers for putting out the volcano. With that accomplished, Katsuya waves his farewells to the villagers and Heatran. Later, Katsuya arrives and stopped a who was attacking a group of kids. As Katsuya battled it with his , Chacha, a net is thrown at Katsuya, Chacha and Rhyperior. The guy who threw the net turned out to be a Pokémon Poacher. Toki and Soro arrived in the nick of time to free Katsuya and Katsuya defeats the hunter. The three Trainers return the Pokémon to the kids and the Rhyperior decides to stay behind. Katsuya goes to Caty's house to see how she is doing and gets spooked by a . However, the Carnivine turned out to be one of Caty's disguises. Katsuya then goes to a train station where he hears about a phantom thief named Haidoru who went after a artifact. As Haidoru accidentally destroyed some tracks which would have caused the trains to fall in a deep hole, Katsuya uses a and both Chacha and Snover work together to make an icy path to avoid the trains from falling. Mister Crow's Honchkrow arrives and gives Katsuya and his friends an assignment where they have to find some buried treasure out in sea. With Caty staying behind, Katsuya, Soro and Toki go on ahead to retrieve the treasure. As Katsuya found it, an prevents Katsuya from taking it. He gets the treasure by force which resulted in Octillery battling him. Soro's arrived and accidentally crashed into Octillery. Katsuya gets the treasure chest and pulls it back to shore. He opens it which turned out to be junk that he didn't want. On the track and field court, Katsuya gets into a relay race with his friends. He gets stuck after having his , Nanae, cut down some trees which was originally for Soro and his . As Katsuya caught up with Toki, both boys ended up getting the flag. Katsuya and his friends arrived in a land of mythical Pokémon. While there, they get attacked by a , and . Katsuya sends out Chacha, Hikoza and Nanae to battle them but the elemental attacks hit the pillars which opened a portal. The group go inside the portal which was a hot desert and get attacked by four . Katsuya sent out his , Lin, to battle them. After that, Katsuya gets cooled down by rain when Soro's Bronzong used . However, too much rain gave them problems. Pokémon On hand nicknamed Lin (Japanese: リン Lin). Lin made its debut where it was fighting a . After the battle, it was in the house with Katsuya and his other Pokémon. While Katsuya stumbled across a with a guy on there, he sent out Lin to pull him to safety and off the Steelix. It battled against some and a while Katsuya was about to go to Meragura Volcano. Lin participated in the battle with the group's other Pokémon to cool down a volcano while they were in the interior of it. Lin did so by attacking in order to power it up to calm the volcano. Lin then protected some kids from a who was about to attack them. Katsuya, Lin and Rhyperior were caught in the net but escaped with Chacha's help. Katsuya sent out Lin to battle four while he and Soro were out in a desert. Lin's only known move is .}} nicknamed Chacha (Japanese: チャチャ Chacha). Chacha was first seen in a house. When a arrived, Chacha was sent out to carry a person who was on there off of Steelix and to safety. Later, it was sent out to battle a who was part of a group of Pokémon blocking the way from the four Trainers from going to Meragura Volcano. Chacha participated in the battle with the group's other Pokémon to cool down a volcano while they were in the interior of it. Chacha did so by attacking in order to power it up to calm the volcano. Chacha helped build a walkway using its water combined with 's when the tracks broke off and the train was in danger off falling. During a treasure hunt in the sea, Chacha served as a mode of transportation for Katsuya to hold on to while swimming. Later, it took on after the fully-evolved Johto starters appeared. Chacha's known moves are and .}} which was only seen in a house with him. None of Cherubi's moves are known.}} nicknamed Hikoza (Japanese: ヒコザ Hikoza). Hikoza was first seen in a house. When a arrived, Hikoza was sent out to carry a person who was on there off of Steelix and to safety. Later, Hikoza took on some and Pokémon, and then faced off against . During the race between Katsuya and his friends, Hikoza was sent out in order to Katsuya to save Toki from falling. Hikoza then battled after the fully-evolved Johto starters appeared. Hikoza's known moves are and .}} nicknamed Nanae (Japanese: ナナエ Nanae). Nanae was first seen in a house. When a arrived, Nanae was sent out to carry a person who was on there off of Steelix and to safety. During the race between Katsuya and his friends, Nanae was sent out in order to stall Soro after he used as a ride. Nanae then took on after the fully-evolved Johto starters appeared. Nanae's only known move is .}} Borrowed during a trip in Meragura Volcano to navigate around the area. Kururu then lifted Katsuya in order to get and to attack the ball controlling the lava flow. Kururu's only known move is .}} was on Katsuya while he tried to fix some broken tracks. Using Snover's Blizzard and Chacha's , Katsuya was able to make an icy bridge. Snover's only known move is .}} Names Category:Pokémon Try Adventure characters